


let me hold your hand

by cicelywrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeno is whipped for Renjun, M/M, Noren, too lazy to think of more tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicelywrites/pseuds/cicelywrites
Summary: jeno just wants to hold renjun's hand.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	let me hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> noren is messing my mind and heart lately and im looking for noren!fluff fics but i ended up making one lol >//<

Jeno likes to hold Renjun's hands. He finds it so soft that he wants to hold it forever. And when Renjun's asking him why he's holding his hand, he'll just answer that he just likes to do it. 

_But_ _the catch is, they don't have any label. Maybe they're just friends? No one really knows._

* * *

Today is saturday. Jeno doesn't like to get out of his bed and just sleep for fifteen hours. 

He heard his phone rang and he immediately looked at the caller. It's _soft babie._

“Jeno,” the older called him. 

“Yes, Injunnie?” he replied. 

“I know you're probably still sleeping and I don't really want to bother you but...” he feels that Renjun is hesitant. 

“What is it?” he got up from his bed and waited for renjun to answer him.

“I need help. I'm really sorry, Jeno but Donghyuck is busy and you are the only one that I have.”

Jeno felt something new in his system when the other told him the last words. His heart melted.

“Okay, what kind of help do you need?”

“Moomin is missing.” the other's voice is shaking. Jeno feels nervous too.

“Moomin? Your dog?”

He knows how important Moomin is. It's his first dog and his mom gave it to him.

“Y-yes, I've been looking for him everywhere but I can't find him.”

“Wait for me at your house, Injunnie. I'll be there, just give me ten minutes.”

“Okay... thank you, Jeno.”

He ended the call and rushed to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

  
True to his words, Jeno arrived at Renjun's house within ten minutes. He knocked the door three times and when it finally opened, the older looks a mess.

“Jeno...”

Jeno didn't say anything. He pulled Renjun to him and locked him in his arms. He heard the other's sob. It makes him hurt too.

“We'll find him, Renjun-ah. It's okay.” Jeno stroked Renjun's hair and continued on comforting him.

Later on, they went outside to look for Moomin. They separated ways to search for him faster.

Jeno is sweating bullets but he didn't mind at all. He just wants to find Moomin so Renjun can now be in peace. He already looked for the whole street but the dog still can't be found.

He decided to rest for a while. He sit at the gutter and removed his hoodie. He stayed still for a couple of minutes until he heard a tiny bark somewhere near him.

“Moomin!”

He ran all the way from the chihuahua and grabbed him with his arm. Jeno smiled when he saw Moomin not hurt.

Jeno took his phone in his pocket and immediately called Renjun.

“Injunnie! I found him!” he snapped.

“Thank, God! Where are you?” Renjun is now relieved that Jeno found his pet dog.

“I'm here near at the end of the street.”

“Okay, I'll go there. Thank you, Jeno!”

As Renjun ended the call, Jeno can't help but to form a smile on his lips. He knows how happy can Renjun be when he will be finally reuniting with Moomin.

* * *

After what happened, Jeno and Renjun got closer. Jeno, who doesn't want to move at Saturdays, always finds himself spending time with Renjun in his house, watching Netflix all day.

They're binge-watching the netflix original series The End of the F*cking World and Jeno can't help but to hold Renjun's hand.

Renjun flinched at the sudden action. This is the first time that it happened. Jeno got surprised at the older's response, too.

“I-i'm sorry, Jeno...” Renjun softly spoke.

“No, it's okay. I'm sorry for trying to hold your hand.”

“I'll just get some drinks.” Renjun stood up and went to the kitchen and Jeno just stared at his back.

 _Stupid!_ Jeno said to himself. He don't really know why he wants to hold Renjun's hand. It's like, it's his habit. He just wants to hold his hand and to not let go of it.

When Renjun got back, he's now holding two cups of whatever drink that is. He sit beside Jeno and acted like nothing happened at all.

They continued watching the series without talking. Renjun is only focused on watching while Jeno's focused on him. He just wants to stare at the older.

“Stop staring at me and focus on what we are watching, Lee Jeno.” Renjun said without looking at him.

“But I love to stare at you.” Jeno blurted out and it made Renjun looked at him.

He didn't know why did he said that. _Stupid Jeno._

“Jeno, can you please stop joking around?” the older seems pissed.

“I am not joking, Renjun.”

“Are you really not?” Renjun asked. His voice got cold.

“What are you talking about, Injunnie? Yes, I really am not joking!” Jeno defended himself.

“Then why are you making me feel like this whole setup of us is just a big damn joke?”

Jeno felt a pang on his chest. Hearing those words from Renjun makes him want to punch himself.

“You like to hold my hand,” Renjun continued. “And eveytime that I am asking you why, your answer is you just want to.

“You told everyone that we're friends but I don't think that a friend will always hold my hand whenever we are together.

“You're making things hard for me, Jeno. You're making me sleepless. You're always on my mind because of what you are doing.”

Jeno can't answer Renjun. He's just staring at him because what he said is right.

“Let me hold your hand,” Jeno can only think of this.

Renjun looked at him confusingly. He looks irritated.

“What are you saying?”

“Let me hold your hand forever, Renjun.” Jeno repeated and it made Renjun speechless. His face soften.

“I'm really sorry for not making things between us not clear. That was so stupid of me. But I want you to know that I like you and I'm just too dumb to accept the fact that I liked you for a long time.

“Now, I promise you that if you let me hold your hand, I won't let go of it.”

“I never expected you'd be this cheesy, Jeno.” Renjun teasingly said and laughed at him.

Jeno scratched his nape and looked at Renjun. “You made me do it!”

Renjun chuckled and grabbed his hand. Their fingers intertwined and they smiled at each other.

“I love you,” Jeno confessed.

Instead of replying, Renjun pulled him closer to meet his lips. It tastes sweet, Jeno thought.

Jeno hugged Renjun's waist and the older's hands was on his back as their kiss gets deeper.

Renjun was the one who broke the kiss. They smiled at each other.

“I love you too.”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed and im sorry if this a mess lol
> 
> kudos/comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
